Le dernier prince des dragons
by Caellestis
Summary: Hanna, fille de Stoïck La Brute, ne parvenait pas a se faire accepter de sa propre famille malgré tous ses efforts. Elle décida finalement d'abandonner la chasse aux dragons pour les étudier. Découvrant leurs points faibles, leurs points forts, bref, le meilleur moyen de les tuer. Mais ce qu'elle découvrit la laissa sans voix. Fem!Hiccup & Human!Toothless
1. Chapter 1

**Le dernier prince des dragons**

Il était une fois dans le royaume de Beurk, une jeune fille se demandant comment prouver à son père qu'elle mérite d'être un Viking. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle était encore dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle entendit le début d'une attaque de dragon. Attaque confirmé par un hurlement demandant à la population de se tenir prêt au combat. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Hanna. Elle courra hors de sa chambre et traversa tout le village pour rejoindre la forge. Biensûr elle dut essuyer les remarques des habitants ainsi que quelques attaques de dragons. Étrangement, les insultes et commentaires des habitants était plus douloureux qu'une attaque de dragons vipère.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ?!** Demanda un Viking massacrant un Bouledogre.

**\- Rentre chez toi !** Cria un homme dont elle ne se souvenait pas du nom.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dehors ?!** Demanda un troisième.

**\- Tu vas filer, oui ?!** Cria une femme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

Toutes ces remarque pleines de dégouts la blessait profondément mais elle ne disait jamais rien, elle ne se plaignait jamais et continuai à sourire, les gens la prenaient pour une idiote à cause de ça. « Si elle n'était pas vexée c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle est trop bête pour comprendre, même les insultes » riaient les habitants. Elle s'apprêtait a traversé une énième rue lorsqu'un homme immense l'attrapa par le col de sa robe.

**\- Hanna !** S'écria l'homme. **Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dehors ?!** Continua-t-il à l'adresse des Viking aux alentour. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ?!** Fini-t-il par demander à la jeune fille qui continuait à gesticuler dans ses bras. **Allez, Rentre !** Cria-t-il à l'adolescente.

Cet homme immense et à la longue barbe rousse était Stoïck La Brute. Le chef du village et accessoirement le père d'Hanna. La jeune fille ne prêta pas plus attention que cela à son géniteur est déguerpi rapidement vers son objectif. La forge. Elle ignora la douleur sourde qui s'emparait de son cœur. Elle avait 17 ans depuis deux jours, son père ne lui a d'ailleurs même pas souhaité son anniversaire, elle s'y attendait mais cela restait tout de même douloureux, et en 17 ans de vie dans ce village, peu importe les efforts qu'elle faisait, rien ne changeait. La totalité du village la prenait pour une moins que rien, incapable de se défendre et de combattre. « Bonne a rien » et « Faiblarde » étaient des insultes si courantes qu'elle se demandait si certains habitants ne l'avaient pas renommé ainsi. Hanna ravala une fois de plus ses larmes et entra dans la forge.

**\- Oh ! C'est gentil de venir donner un coup de main. **Dit Gueulfort. **J'ai cru qu'un lézard t'avait mangé.**

**\- Quoi ? Moi ? Nooooon. Je suis beaucoup trop baraquée pour eux…Il ne saurait pas quoi faire de moi. ** Souri l'adolescente.

Gueulfort était de loin la seule personne à ne l'avoir jamais rabaissé, en tout cas pas aussi méchamment que les autres habitants. C'est lui qui venait la consoler lorsqu'elle allait mal. Il ressemblait un peu à un oncle.

**\- Oh, ils ont surement besoin de cure-dents. **Blagua le vieux viking.

Hanna ne fit que sourire et partit ouvrir la porte afin que les Vikings puissent se réapprovisionner en armes. En regardant à travers la fenêtre, la jeune brune pu apercevoir les autres jeunes de son âge. Ils étaient chargés d'éteindre les feux et de protéger les moutons.

_« Leur boulot a l'air tellement plus sympa. »_ Pensa Hanna avec un soupir.

Dans un mouvement involontaire elle commençait à les suivre mais fut vite attrapé par Gueulfort ce qui la fit soupirer.

**\- Oh alleeeez. Laisse-moi y aller. Si je tue un dragon ma vie deviendra cent-mille fois meilleure. Les gens ne m'insulteront même plus !** Dit-elle en faisait les gros yeux.

**\- Non, non et non. T'es pas fichu de lever une masse, de te servir d'une hache ou de lancer un de ses trucs !** Dit Gueulfort en agitant 4 boules en fer relier entre elles par de la corde.

L'arme disparue bien vite de ses mains, emporter par un Viking qui passait par là et qui en moins de dix secondes captura un dragon avec. Hanna fit la moue à cette constatation, oh combien juste, avant de s'approcher de sa dernière invention.

**\- Cette machine le fera pour moi !** Dit-elle.

Malheureusement en voulant la montré du doigt elle appuya dessus et le canon, car s'en était un, se déclencha et envoya un Viking, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, dans les pommes.

**\- Oups…**

**\- Tu vois ! C'est là qu'est le problème.**

**\- Ce n'est qu'un léger problème de calibrage.**

**\- Stop, stop. Si tu veux sortir d'ici et te battre contre des dragons, il faudrait un peu que tu arrêtes d'être…ça.**

**\- C'est moi tout entière que tu désignes, tu sais ?**

**\- Exactement ! Arrête d'être toi tout entière.**

Hanna aurai voulu le prendre avec de l'humour, rebondir sur la blague. Ou tout simplement ne pas être aussi affectée par ces mots. Arrêter d'être elle-même. Comment était-elle censé faire ça ? En avait-elle vraiment envie ?

**\- Excuse-moi trésor, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.** Fini par s'excuser Gueulfort en se grattant la tête de gêne.

**\- Ce n'est pas grave.** Répondit la jeune femme en attrapant une épée pour l'affuter.

Elle était concentrée sur sa tâche jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le bruit caractéristique d'un Furie Nocturne. Elle abandonna son épée. Dans son village, seul le meurtre de dragon avait de l'importance. Et comme personne n'avait jamais tué de Furie Nocturne. Elle sera la première. Les gens finiraient par l'apprécier non ?

**\- Monte la garde Hanna ! On a besoin de moi dehors !** Cria Gueulfort en échangeant sa masse contre une hache. En passant la porte il se tourna vers elle. **Reste…Pas bouger…M'attendre…Sage… bref tu m'as compris.** Et il partit rapidement à l'attaque.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Hanna, n'écoutant pas le moins du monde Gueulfort et encore moins son instinct de survie, attrape son canon et s'éclipse rapidement par la porte de derrière. Essuyant de nouveau de nombreuse remarque elle fila à toute allure vers un endroit calme où elle pourrait tuer son premier dragon. Et pas n'importe lequel. Elle finit par atterrir sur le haut d'une petite colline, peu éclairé et à l'abri des regards. Elle déploya son invention et attendis, encore…encore. Lorsque l'adolescente entendit le sifflement si caractéristique de sa cible elle actionna rapidement le mécanisme et tira. La puissance du coup la projeta en arrière mais elle réussit toute de même à voir qu'elle avait réussi, une masse noire partie s'écraser dans les bois.

_« Le gouffre des corbeaux ? Il faut que je me dépêche d'y aller ! » _

**\- Whaouu ! Je l'ai touché ! Dites-moi que quelqu'un a vu ça ! **Tournant sur elle-même pour vanter ses exploits elle finit par remarque le cauchemar monstrueux qui la regardait avec appétit.

_« Eh merde. »_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclamer** : Dragon ou How to Train Your Dragon appartient à DreamWorks. Puisque je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire, je ne devrais pas avoir de problème avec eux.

**Rating** : Probablement M à l'avenir mais pour l'instant T

**Chapitre 2 : Le Furie Nocturne**

**\- J'en ai vraiment touché un…** Dit Hanna en marchant, le dos vouté de désespoir.

Personne ne voulait la croire. Tout ce qu'il retenait ce que le dragon qui la poursuivait avait détruit l'un des piliers prévue afin d'éclairer le ciel et que grâce à cela, les dragons ont pu emporter un nombre record de mouton. Vingt-quatre pour être exacte. Biensûr personne ne se soucie qu'Hanna ait une brulure très douloureuse au bras ou qu'elle ait manqué de mourir.

**\- Mais oui trésor.**

**\- Il ne m'écoute jamais.** Continua-t-elle de se lamenter.

Son père ne l'avait pas écouté. Une fois de plus. Il l'avait engueulé pour ne pas être foutu de tuer un cauchemar monstrueux de 8 mètres alors qu'elle faisait la taille impressionnante de 1m 56. Biensûr les autres Viking avait rejoint le jeu : « Humilions Hanna en publique, elle a failli mourir ! ». Une fois de plus.

**\- Et quand il le fait, c'est pour faire la gueule et me dire à la fin que j'ai tort. A chaque voit qu'il me regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'il me hurle sa déception. « Excusez-moi, ce n'est pas la progéniture que j'ai commandé. Moi je veux un grand homme d'1m 90 avec des muscle d'acier, et là ce que j'ai, c'est une chose fragile et inutile même pas foutu de marcher droit sans tomber. »** Dit-elle en caricaturant son père.

**\- Si c'était que l'aspect encore ça irait, mais ce qu'il y a l'intérieur qui le dérange aussi.**

**-…Merci de ton soutient.**

**\- Non ce n'est pas ça.** Continua Gueulfort.** Juste, n'essaye pas à tout prix de devenir autre chose que ce que tu es.**

**\- Mais personne ne veut de ce que je suis. **Lui répondit-elle au bord des larmes avant de rentré précipitamment chez elle.

Gueulfort resta quelque instant sur place ne sachant que faire avant de pousser un profond soupire de tristesse. Il l'aimait bien lui, cette petite gamine que la nature avait préféré doter d'intelligence plutôt que de force brute. Mais elle ne correspondait pas aux normes de la société dans laquelle elle vivait. Le viking trouva cela fort dommage. Hanna était pourtant utile à sa façon. Cranevid, le viking ayant proposé d'installer des piliers éclairant la nuit l'année dernière avait piqué l'idée à la pauvre petite dont le père refusait de donner la parole. Gueulfort repartit vers la forge en se promettant de parler à Stoïck. Cette situation devait prendre fin !

Loin de s'apitoyer sur son sort comme le pensais Gueulfort, Hanna traversa sa maison en courant avant d'ouvrir la porte de derrière et de s'évader vers la forêt. Elle la fouilla entièrement, notant dans son carnet à dessin qui ne la quittait jamais où elle était déjà allée. Mais après plusieurs longues heures de recherche, toujours aucune ne trace du Furie Nocturne qu'elle avait réussi à avoir hier. Regardant le plan de la forêt qu'elle coloriait de croix noir, la viking se rendit compte qu'elle avait ratissé entièrement la zone. Elle ne trouverait jamais, elle ne serait jamais rien de plus qu'une raté aux yeux de son père et du reste du village.

**\- Les dieux s'acharnent sur moi, ce n'est pas possible. Comment j'ai pu mis prendre pour perdre un dragon ?** Soupira-t-elle de désespoir.

Baissant les bras elle allait rentrer a Beurk lorsqu'elle aperçut une branche brisé sur son chemin. Curieuse elle s'en approcha. Plus elle marchait et plus il paressait évident que quelque chose s'était écraser par ici. Les arbres presque brisé en deux et les trainer sur le sol en attestait. Arriver au bout de sa piste elle contourna un rocher avant de courir se réfugier derrière.

Un dragon. Il y avait un dragon, juste derrière le rocher. Emmêler dans le filer qu'elle avait lancé à l'aide de son canon. Méfiante, elle s'en approcha. Aussi étrange cela soit pour une viking, elle trouvait les dragons beau, mais celui-là, il était de loin le plus beau qu'elle ait vu.

Alors c'est à ça que ressemble un Furi Nocturne ?

Ses ailles était semblable à celle des chauves-souris qu'elle pouvait apercevoir la nuit depuis sa fenêtre et ses écaille noir luisait étrangement sous les raillons du soleil si bien qu'Hanna ne put s'empêcher de les caresser. Elle était douce, très différente des écailles de poisson dont elle avait l'habitude. Elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas aussi grand qu'elle l'imaginait. Un peu plus long qu'un Gronk mais bien plus petit qu'un cauchemar monstrueux.

Continuant de caresser le reptile, la brune eu les larmes aux yeux. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle avait tué un dragon. Pourquoi avait-telle fait ça ? Faire plaisir à son père ? Obtenir sa reconnaissance ? Etre accepter ? Pfff…Personne ne croira qu'elle ait pu faire cela elle-même. Rien ne changerait quand bien même elle ramenait la carcasse de l'animal devant eux. Les larmes roulaient librement sur ses joues maintenant. Et si ce dragon avait une famille ? Peut-être a-t-il besoin de leur mouton pour les nourrir ? Non seulement elle avait tué un être vivant mais elle avait potentiellement tué sa progéniture également ? Son père avait raison. Hanna ne pouvait pas devenir viking. Elle ne ressentait aucune hostilité vis-à-vis des dragons et elle était bien trop sensible.

La pauvre enfant tomba à genou devant le reptile aux belles écailles noir avant de fondre en larme. Elle pouvait bien pleurer ici. Personne ne la verrait.

**\- Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé.** Murmura-t-telle à travers ses larmes.

Le souffle du dragon lui ébouriffa soudainement les cheveux. Elle redressa la tête pour rencontrer deux grands yeux verts au pupille fendu. Hanna n'osait plus faire le moindre geste.

Le dragon était en vie. La viking était partager entre le soulagement de sa conscience, elle n'avait rien tué finalement, et la terreur monstrueuse qui la prenait aux tripes, elle n'avait rien tué mais elle allait être tuée.

Par reflexe, elle sortit le poignard qui se trouvait attaché à sa ceinture et le pointa en direction du prédateur. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se battre mais elle ne voulait pas mourir non plus. Cependant, le dragon n'eut aucune réaction. Il se contenta de la regarder avec ses pupilles semblables à celle d'un chat.

Hanna baissa un peu sa garde. Emmêlé comme il l'était, le reptile ne pourrait rien lui faire. Mais à présent. Que devait-elle faire, elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas le tué. Elle en était incapable. Mais il lui suffisait de retourner au village, prévenir son père et celui-ci la considèrerait enfin comme sa fille. Elle avait capturé un dragon après tout. Peut-être qu'elle le sous-estimait en pensant que ça ne changerait rien. Peut-être serait-il fier d'elle… ou au moins pas déçu.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'une pensé lui fit perdre sa joie.

Que ferait son père du dragon ? Il le tuerait, sans aucun doute.

Un soupire lui échappa. Elle ne pouvait pas prévenir son père. Hanna s'en voulait énormément de ne pas être capable d'une chose aussi simple mais c'était un fait. La culpabilité lui enserrait déjà le cœur alors que le dragon était toujours en vie. La jeune fille regarda la bête une fois de plus et chercha une solution.

Elle vit que celui-ci avait fermé les yeux, attendant patiemment la mort que la viking ne tarderait pas à lui accorder selon lui. Elle était de loin la plus petite et frêle viking qu'il n'avait jamais vu mais elle restait armé et il s'avait à quel point les deux-jambe pouvait être dangereux lorsqu'il était armé.

Son heure était venu. Quelque part, il ne s'en plaint pas vraiment. Il était fatigué. Dernier survivant de sa famille, il s'attendait à mourir chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, chaque fois qu'il sortait chasser et chaque fois qu'il revenait dans le nid. Le nid qui était autrefois sa maison, son palais, sa famille. Aujourd'hui. La nouvelle reine lui avait tout pris. Son père, sa mère, ses sœurs. Il n'avait plus rien. Alors oui, s'est serein qu'il attendait que la petite viking se décide enfin à le tuer.

Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que tous les viking n'était pas égaux. Il ne l'apprit que lorsqu'Hanna coupa les liens que le retenait un a un. Lorsqu'il se sentit libre de ses mouvements, il n'hésita pas un instant. Son instinct de survie reprenait le contrôle. Il sauta sur l'adolescente et la fit prisonnière de ses griffes.

Hanna poussa un cri de surprise avant de trembler de peur. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Son père avait raison, elle n'était qu'une idiote utopiste !

Le dragon la fixait maintenant de ses yeux aussi verts que brillant. C'était à son tour d'avoir l'avantage. Mais, tout comme la viking, il n'en fit rien. Lui non plus, il ne pouvait pas. La fille l'avait sauvé. S'il avait été trouvé par un autre deux-jambes, nul doute qu'il serait mort. Il décida de la laissé en vie.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de l'effrayer un peu. Il rugit de toutes ses forces face à elle avant de s'enfuir rapidement.

Hanna ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle était encore en vie. Tremblante, elle se releva et s'appuya sur le rocher contre lequel elle était puis tenta de rentré chez elle. Elle n'eut même pas fait deux pas qu'elle senti son esprit lâcher et tomba, inconsciente. C'était plus que ce qu'elle pouvait supporter en une seule journée.


End file.
